


A Pro Rider

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Beomgyu, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, M/M, Other Members Don't Appear, Racer Yeonjun, Riding, Soobin Appears In The End, Tattoo Artist Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, blood sucking, top yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	A Pro Rider

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY READING!

✑

Beomgyu wasn’t able to hide his distaste once the familiar motorcycle racer entered his shop, Yeonjun only chuckled, taking his coat off and handing it to the tattoo artist who raised a brow before sitting on the customer’s chair and making himself comfortable, looking around and taking Beomgyu’s sketchpad, flipping around and ignoring Beomgyu’s presence.

Beomgyu put on a disturbed smile, eyes twitching in pure annoyance, Yeonjun resisted the urge to smile, tapping on a certain page of the sketch pad and showing it to Beomgyu who sighed and inspected what Yeonjun had chosen.

“This new?”

Beomgyu nodded, taking the Tattoo gun and loading it with ink, Yeonjun inspected the piece even more, smirking as he looked at Beomgyu with mischievous eyes.

“it’s pretty, like you.”

Beomgyu cringed, snickering in distaste causing the racer to roll his eyes in annoyance, Beomgyu took the sketchpad and put it down his lap, scooting closer to the racer and instructing him to relax.

“Where do you want this on?”

Beomgyu asked, his tone bored and dead. Yeonjun closed his eyes and pointed towards his wrists displayed in front of Beomgyu. With a sigh- Beomgyu started to work, prickling the needle on Yeonjun’s pale skin, causing a low hiss to erupt from the older.

It felt like hours- it was just a simple butterfly tattoo but oh fuck- Beomgyu was sure taking his time- or Yeonjun was just an impatient bitch, he didn’t dwell on that thought, focusing on breathing in and out heavily to distract him from the pain.

The last time he had gone here it didn’t hurt this much, but Yeonjun swears to the devil Beomgyu was such a fucking brat that he had to dig the needle deeper into his skin, a yelp of pain came from the older as Beomgyu finally pulled the needle out of his skin, smiling smugly.

Yeonjun groaned as he inspected the tattoo, he then awed, totally ignoring the huge amount of blood that was slowly gushing out of the scars, focusing on the amount of detail that Beomgyu put in the tattoo.

“Let’s clean that up before you bleed to death Yeonjun-ah.”

Yeonjun snickered, placing his wrists once again in front of Beomgyu.

“Like you wouldn’t want that.”

Beomgyu only giggled, taking a white cloth and wrapping it around the newly made tattoo, taking a tissue to wipe the blood that dripped to Yeonjun’s hands and finger, Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu’s wrists with his other hand, causing the younger to freeze and look at him in confusion.

“Lick it off.”

Beomgyu looked at the older weirdly, Yeonjun sported a small smirk, raising his finger in front of Beomgyu mouth, Beomgyu grimaced pushing it away.

“T-The fuck- hmp!”

Beomgyu wasn’t able to protest when Yeonjun inserted two finger inside his mouth, Beomgyu shivered when the older’s metallic tasting blood flourished throughout his taste buds, Yeonjun waited for something, waited for Beomgyu to bite his fingers, waited for a punch, but was brought to a surprise when Beomgyu suddenly started sucking both of his fingers.

“Fuck-”

Yeonjun moaned at the sight, cock hardening under his leather pants as Beomgyu continued to suck on his fingers, swirling his tongue around the tip and moving his head back and forth in a slow motion.

“Beom...”

Beomgyu hummed, pulling out of Yeonjun’s fingers with tiny breathes, as much as he hated the older, he couldn’t help it, the older was just too hot, too mesmerizing, too pretty, that even haters couldn’t help but drop to their knees before him.

“Y-Yeah...?”

Yeonjun smirked, patting his lap with bitten lips.

“I know I’m the racer here, but wouldn’t you mind riding me?”

Who the fuck in their right mind would refuse such a request? Definitely not Beomgyu, that’s why he was now hovering above the racer, Beomgyu wrapped his legs under the arms and around the chair’s back support.

Their lips molded together perfectly as Yeonjun’s spit lubed fingers worked to open Beomgyu’s slutty hole. Beomgyu moaned as he felt Yeonjun kneed and grope his ass cheeks, spreading them open so that his entrance could take more of Yeonjun’s finger’s.

“R-Ready~”

Yeonjun immediately took his fingers out of Beomgyu’s hole, working with his leather pants and slipping them off, taking his cock out of his confines and presenting the hard shaft towards Beomgyu’s gaze, the younger licking his lips- it seemed to get bigger everyday.

“Hurry-”

Beomgyu quickly lifted up, positioning the shaft against his entrance, slowly sinking in with a hiss, Yeonjun groaned, feeling Beomgyu walls clench around his shaft, the tight heat hugging his dick sent waves of pleasure throughout his veins.

Beomgyu groaned as he sank, feeling the stretch as he lowered himself onto Yeonjun’s cock, whimpering once he finally bottomed out, feeling the older’s cock fill him up to the brim, so big and so thick.

They stay there for a minute, panting and breathing heavily, both looked into each other’s eyes and leaned in, planting soft and wet kisses to each other’s lips, Beomgyu felt the racer’s hands massage his ass cheeks in a comforting manner, causing his muscles to relax as he just sat there, kissing the racer as their hands explored each other body.

“Ride me tiger.”

With a shaky breath Beomgyu began thrusting himself up and down on Yeonjun’s dick, the younger moaned as he gripped the older’s shoulder’s feeling Yeonjun’s fat cock glide in and out of his sensitive walls, the pleasure finally overpowered the pain, encouraging Beomgyu to go faster.

“N-Ngl~ J-junie~”

Yeonjun bit his lips, bucking his hips and thrusting up, causing Beomgyu to sputter out slight whimpers and moans as he felt the older’s cock tip hit his prostrate.

“D-Do it again-”

Yeonjun smirked and groped the younger's ass, looking up and starting to thrust upwards, hitting Beomgyu right on his sweet spot causing the tattoo artists to throw his head back, releasing deep moans as he continued to bounce on Yeonjun’s cock, both finding a steady and slow space, savoring the delicious moment.

“F-faster-”

Beomgyu demanded, and Yeonjun did just that, lifting his hips up and thrusting into Beomgyu in an inhuman speed, the sounds of skin clapping and Beomgyu moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Yeonjun continued to fuck him raw and hard.

Beomgyu wasn’t even doing anything anymore, the feeling of Yeonjun’s cock hitting his prostrate dead on was the only thing he could set his mind too, not realizing that he had stopped riding, letting Yeonjun use his hole as he pleases.

“Close tiger?”

Yeonjun asked as he continued to thrust upwards, griping Beomgyu’s ass in an iron grip as he continued to fuck Beomgyu’s cunt mercilessly, the older looked up, seeing Beomgyu nod as the male continued to release breathy moans and slight whimpers, Yeonjun saw the younger lean down, nuzzling his head against the crook of Yeonjun neck causing the older to blush and smile warmly.

“C-Close~”

Beomgyu whimpered as he felt the familiar heat pool up inside his stomach, Yeonjun smiled and didn’t stop thrusting, although he was tired as fuck, getting to fuck the beautiful tattoo artist’s hole everyday was a blessing a man like him didn't deserve, so he made sure to savor the moment, bringing his hand to wrap around Beomgyu shaft, pumping the said shaft until it was releasing thick and white ropes of cum.

“A-Ah-”

Yeonjun finally felt that familiar heat inside his stomach at the feeling of Beomgyu clenching around him, just a few thrusts later and he was coming thick strokes of semen deep inside the tattoo artist's ass, filling Beomgyu up to the brim with load.

Both instantly relaxed after that, catching their breaths as they look into each other’s eyes once again, Yeonjun smiled and pecked the younger’s lips causing Beomgyu to blush in embarrassment.

In that very moment the store’s doors opened revealing the owner of the coffee shop down the street and Beomgyu’s best friend, Soobin.

“Hey Beomie I bought you- WHAT THE FUCK!?”

✑

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading, have a great day/night!


End file.
